Love Can Heal A Broken Heart: The Story of Blossom
by Leader Girl a.k.a. Bloss
Summary: Blossom's story. Has other PPG and eventually RRB. Eventually PPG/RRB. Set in junior year of high school but has flashbacks from Blossom's youth. The PPG life isn't all hearts and unicorns anymore. PG 13 for angst. Please R&R ^_^
1. Sugar, Spice, and...Trouble?

****

Disclaimer: **sigh** Unfortunately, I do not own the PPG or the RRB or any of the characters in this fic. However, I own the idea for this fic.

****

A/N: Ok, this is my first attempt at writing a Powerpuff Girls fanfic. I had the idea for this and it kept nagging me until I started writing this. BTW, I have already written the following chapter to this and if a few people show interest in this fic, I'll post it. Please R&R! (Remember, reviewing ensures continuance of this story ^_~)

****

Love Can Heal A Broken Heart: The Story of Blossum

__

Prologue: Sugar, Spice, and…Trouble?

Narrarator: The city of Townsville, a peaceful city with three good and responsible protectors. Let's find those three do gooders, the Powerpuff Girls! Here's one now. Look at Bubbles, so innocent!

Bubbles sits underneath a tree, studying for a chemistry pop quiz that's rumored to happen tomorrow on the first day of junior year. Bubbles' eyebrows furrow in concentration and she keeps re-reading the same page, still not understanding it. Now a student at Pokey Oaks high school, her hair is halfway down her back in low pigtails, and she has the figure of a high school junior. Her clothes have changed to blue jeans, a light blue tee shirt, and sparkly blue flip-flops. Essentially Bubbles has only changed physically. She's still the sweet little girl who loves everyone and everything and is an eternal optimist. Not to mention, she's still not very brainy and can't understand chemistry. Bubbles frowns, her sparkly pink lips trembling. A tear threatens to spill out of her blue eyes, which are covered in sparkly blue eye shadow, onto her pale cheeks. She hurriedly wipes it away and remembers that it's just a chemistry book, not something worth crying over.

Narrarator: And here's another one! Look at Buttercup, so…er…well…Buttercup is…um. Look at Buttercup, so…um…er…uh…clean!

Buttercup is crouched low on the school floor, grinning evilly. Her green eyes are fixated on a door that stands ajar about fifteen feet away from her. Clutched in her hand tightly is a string that leads to the top of the door. On top of the door is a bucket, full of green paint. A man in a suit with a prestigious look and glasses steps into the doorway. Buttercup yanks the string, spilling the bucket's contents all over the high school principal. She laughs and flies around the corner before she can be seen, leaving a trail of bright green behind her. Buttercup continues giggling while she dusts off her green, camouflage cargo pants. Her hair is still the same length, but now curled under instead of outward. Buttercup straightens her olive tee shirt and as she walks down the hallway her black, lace up, ankle boots clomp on the floor. Buttercup has a very dark tan and no make-up at all. After all, make-up is girly and prissy and Buttercup is anything but girly and prissy. Buttercup is still tough and a tomboy, just more hygienic and mature than before. Buttercup has a muscular figure and is the tallest of the three.

Narrarator: Now we have one left to find, but…where is she? Where is sweet, brainy, and responsible Blossom? Here's a red-haired girl with pink eyes, but _she_ couldn't possibly be Blossom! Hey…maybe she knows where to find Blossom! Excuse me, red-haired girl, do you know where we can find Blossom, leader of the PPG?

A girl leans against the school wall with a bored expression on her face. Her waist-length red hair is fixed in a low ponytail and covered by a dark red backward cap. Wispy red bangs peek out of the hole in the front of the cap and below them pink eyes are hidden beneath thick black eyelashes and dark eye make-up. Her lips are a dark shade of red and her skin is tan. Her eyebrows knit as she walks away from the wall, trying to find out where the voice came from. Dozens of earrings jingle on her ears, making the rim appear to be many pieces of silver all jumbled together. Her long black cargo pants, black army boots, red cropped tee shirt, and red plaid over shirt, which is open, all spell trouble. Her exposed flat stomach reveals a silver belly button ring in the shape of a rose with a ruby as the actual blossom. A black choker, a silver pendant with a ruby stone, and a short silver chain hang around her neck and a silver chain belt is fastened around her hip hugger pants. 

"Who are you?" she asks suspiciously. "Show yourself." She commands with unquestionable authority.

Narrarator: I'm the narrarator, I can't show myself.

"Oh, well, ok then." She replies confusedly. "Anyway, why are you looking for Blossom?" she asks.

Narrarator: I'm finding all of the PPG and she's the only one left unfound.

"Well, you're definitely in the right place. I know where Blossom is." She says confidently. "You're looking at her." Blossom finishes smugly.

Narrarator: Your name is Blossom too? Wow, what a coincidence! No, you see, I'm looking for Blossom, a.k.a. leader of the PPG, not Blossom the punk.

"I _am_ Blossom, a.k.a. leader of the PPG." Blossum counters, inspecting her ruby nails, still smirking.

Narrarator: Are you sure?

Blossom nods mockingly and rolls her eyes at the seemingly idiotic question. Then she goes back to leaning on the wall and looking around, obviously waiting for someone. Blossom checks her watch and sighs. She taps her foot impatiently and stares at the school parking lot with angry, pink eyes. _I hate it when people are late._

Narrarator: Well, there you have it. The two PPG, the responsible and good protectors of our city and…Blossom the punk. Sugar, Spice, and…Trouble? Could this be the end of the PPG? The end of Townsville?


	2. Sad Memories and Tears of Pain

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Besides, like any other teenager, I'm almost always broke! So even if you do sue me (which you shouldn't cause I put up the disclaimer) you'll only get pocket change!

****

A/N: Hey pplz! Thank you to the following for reviewing because I really appreciate it (If I skip anyone one sorry. These are the people who had reviewed last time I checked before I updated):

FiReYhEaVeN: Thanks! Glad you like it so far. ^_^

Jamest36: Thanks for pointing that out! I didn't notice I had spelled Blossom wrong. I'm normally a good speller. It's just the little words that get me! Isn't that weird? I'm just backwards like that. ^_~

Maggs_baby: Yeah, I don't think I've seen any other fics with Bloss as a punk. I just got the idea in my head and thought "Cool!". Thanks. Hope you keep reading. ^_^

Violettegal345: Thank you! I'm glad someone likes my descriptions. Some people can be really picky about that… Oh well! I'll keep writing if you keep writing. : P

Hairy Gregory: Cool! I like exclamation points too! Kudos to you! (Once someone reviewed a fic of mine under an old pen name of mine saying I was exclamation point crazy. I had used like 30 in one paragraph. I had gone a little nutz on them : P) ^_~

Catherine: Thanks for reviewing. (Of course I want to talk to you!)

Can you guys tell I like little faces? : P But enough about me, let's get to the story. 

****

A/N 2: BTW, **I have a longer summary for this in my bio and if anyone would like me to e-mail them when I update, say so. K? Now to the fic…**

Love Can Heal A Broken Heart: The Story of Blossum

__

Chapter 1: Sad Memories and Tears of Pain

Narrarator: The city of Townsville! It is a peaceful city with three peaceful…oh…wait, I forgot about Blossum. Our brainy, sweet, innocent Blossom has turned into a punk. In light of this news, I can only say it is a peaceful city with two peaceful protectors and one…well…punk. It is the first day of junior year at Pokey Oaks High School for the three PPG and all are excitedly getting ready.

****

Bubbles smiles and excitedly jumps out of her blue canopy bed.

"I love mornings!" She exclaims on the way to her closet. Bubbles puts on her pre-chosen outfit for the day. She has chosen a dark blue, short dress with a white sheer over shirt. She fixes her hair and applies her make-up with a big smile. Bubbles is about to leave her and her sisters' room when she realizes that she's forgotten about her shoes and back pack. With a smile, she lightly smacks herself in the head for being so careless. Racing to her closet she sighs as she realizes she has no clue as to what pair of shoes she wants to wear.

"Hmmm…" Bubbles examines the wide variety of footwear and suddenly exclaims, "I know!" Diving into the back of her closet she triumphantly pulls out a pair of white, strappy heels. Pulling them on over her blue sparkly toenails she squeals in delight at her outfit, which is perfect for the first day of school. 

****

Simultaneously…

Buttercup groggily rises from her green canopy bed and scowls at the sun shining out the window. She stumbles over to her respective closet and chooses a pair of baggy blue jeans with camouflage patches and a camouflage tee shirt with bold black letters that say "ARMY". 

"I hate mornings." Buttercup grumbles, lacing up her black boots. Combing her hair with one hand she grabs her backpack with the other and drops it by the door. She grabs her dog tags, which say "Buttercup" and "Don't mess with me". Then she puts on her letter jacket, for which she has lettered in every sport. Normally she wouldn't have gotten the jacket, but it was silver and black and desired by every student in the girls' high school who didn't own one. Therefore Buttercup just _had_ to wear it, to gloat. 

****

Simultaneously… 

Blossom sits up and crawls to the end of her red and pink canopy bed and climbs onto the floor. She sighs and scowls at the sunny morning as she trudges toward her closet.

"I hate mornings." Blossom groans simultaneously with Buttercup. It was one of the only rituals they had maintained since elementary school. Ever since second grade, she and Buttercup had said the exact same words at the exact same time. While of course, Bubbles said "I love mornings!" 

Blossom opens her closet and chooses a pair of fitted, boot cut, hip hugger, black, leather pants and a cropped red halter with the word "HOT" in script on the front, glittering and surrounded by flames, and on the back it said "Think you can handle me? Think again!" in black with the last statement in bold. Blossom fixes her hair and shoves on her red cap. She never took off her earrings, she never does, or her necklaces so all that remains for her to do is put on her boots and black leather jacket.

Narrarator: Well, Bubbles is getting ready excitedly. Blossom and Buttercup are getting ready begrudgingly. However, it's a sunny morning and the perfect day for the first day of the school year. Even if two of our girls don't think so…

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup all land smoothly in front of the school. Bubbles adjusts her dress, Buttercup taps her foot impatiently, and Blossom fixes her cap, making sure it won't slip off.

"I swear, Blossom, you're obsessive about that cap of yours." Buttercup mutters. 

"No, I'm not." Blossom retorts defensively. Buttercup raises an eyebrow mischievously. Suddenly, Buttercup flies away top speed, with Blossom's cap. Blossom gasps and rockets after her with a murderous look in her pink eyes. Blossom overtakes Buttercup like she's standing still and yanks the cap away from her, shoving her sister hardly in the other direction. Blossom cradles the cap to her chest and free falls, stopping herself just before she hits the steps at the front of the school. She touches down lightly, stepping onto one foot and then onto the other still clutching the cap to her chest. Then she runs to the girl's bathroom and shuts herself inside a stall. Once the door was locked she let a tear fall loose and kissed the cap's brim.

"Never." She whispers softly. "Never." Blossom repeats, choking down tears. She quickly composes herself and wipes her eyes. Placing the cap snugly on her head she plastered a "What are you looking at?" expression on her face. She approached the mirror, fixed her make-up, and exited the ladies' room. Reaching into her backpack, she pulled out her schedule, which she had received yesterday. "First, Algebra 2. Great." Blossom groans. Math happens to be her least favorite subject. Of course, school had lacked any interest for her ever since she had become a punk. That started when…Blossom didn't like to think about it, but her mind flashed back nevertheless and she stopped cold in the hall.

****

Roughly four years ago…

Beep, beep, beep. Blossom looks up as the hotline beeps. She rushes to the phone and picks it up.

"Yes, Mayor?" she asks.

"Blossom, there's an army of monster's attacking Townsville! There are hundreds of them! You girls need to hurry! The city will be demolished in moments!" the Mayor exclaimed. Blossom rolled her eyes. The mayor exaggerated too much. Still, even he could count to two so there must be more than one. Blossom flew upstairs to where her sisters where lounging around, completely bored. 

"Girls, there are monster's attacking Townsville. We got to go." Blossom orders them. Buttercup and Bubbles nod and the three blast out the window at top speed. "The mayor said there was an entire army of them, so be prepared for more than one." Blossom adds. 

However, when the girls reach Townsville, Blossom discovers that the mayor was not exaggerating. The city is totally ablaze and most of it is in ruins. Most of Townsville is in rubble on the ground. The flames flicker and devour buildings as the girls look on and horror. Monsters are filling the city, or what's left of it, and there seems to be no end to them. The PPG fly in and Blossum begins barking out orders. Blossom calls the professor and tells him to evacuate any people he can find out of the city and o safety. Meanwhile, Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles are trying to get rid of the monsters. Each girl takes on one at a time, but they keep coming. 

Finally, hours later, there seem to be only five or six monsters left. The PPG are exhausted and Buttercup is seriously wounded, but the monsters had stopped coming. There were only a few left. 

"Bubbles, take care of Buttercup. I'll finish these monsters alone." Blossom orders. Bubbles opens her mouth to protest, but Blossom yells, "Now!" Bubbles nods and flies away, carrying the unconscious Buttercup. Blossom does a 10 kick punch combo to one monster and finishes him of with a laser beam to an open wound. The monster falls and Blossom moves onto the next one. This one is healthy and completely untouched. Blossom does a 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8 upper cut and flying kick combo and follows that by grabbing his tail and executing a flying toss. The monster vanishes into the sky and Blossom moves on to the next one. It hits her a few times with its spiked tail and Blossom weaves in and out to avoid it. Blossom hits it with her lasers a few times while dodging and freezes his tail with her ice breath. Then she does a sixteen kick, jab combo and fires her laser beams at the largest of its three eyes. The monster howls in pain and anger and stumbles backwards. Suddenly Blossom sees the professor behind the monster. However, she sees too late and the monster collapses on top of him. "NO!" she yells in anguish. Then she crumples to the ground like a rag doll and grieves over her loss.

****

In the present…

Blossom awakens to a bright light over her head and groans. She blinks until everything looks normal and discovers she's lying down on a cold leathery bed. Blossom shifts and sees that she's in the nurse's office. The nurse looks over and flocks to her like a mother hen.

"Blossom, dear, you're awake! Are you all right?" Nurse Amy sticks a thermometer in her mouth and checks her pulse. As soon as she takes the thermometer out of her mouth Blossom tries to sit up.

"What happened? How did I get here?" Blossom asks. Nurse Amy smiles sweetly and sits back at her desk, apparently satisfied with Blossom's current condition. 

"You passed out darling," Nurse Amy answers. "Though I haven't the foggiest notion why. You don't have a fever, you're not clammy, you don't appear to be sick at all." Nurse Amy adds. "But that doesn't matter. What matters is that you're all right. As to how you got here, a young man dropped you off. Apparently he found you in the hallway." Nurse Amy pauses, "I believe his name was Roger." Blossom lies back down and groans.

__

Of course it would have to be him. Blossom grimaces sourly. He had been chasing her since freshman year and she had been running away from him since freshman year. Not only was he selfish, greedy, cruel, and self-centered, but he was bossy. Blossom refused to associate with him, even though he was very good looking. She was pretty much the only girl, other than Bubbles and Buttercup, in the whole city who had rejected him. The thought of him touching her made her want to be sick.

"I think I'm ready to go to class, Nurse Amy." Blossom says, climbing off of the bed and walking over to her desk. "What period is it?" 

"Second in two minutes. If you feel bad later, come back and see me." Nurse Amy instructs handing her a pass to get to class just in case she didn't make it. Blossom nods and quickly exits the room. She hurries up the stairs to her next class, Chemistry. _Why do I have all of the worst classes in the morning?_ Blossom entered the classroom just as the bell rang and headed to the back row. She chose the seat in the corner and prepared herself for another boring class.

****

After school…

"How was your day, Buttercup?" Bubbles asks as the trio exit the school. Buttercup glances at Blossom.

"Well, it started off pretty badly, but after lunch it was just like any other school day." Buttercup answers. Bubbles looks at Buttercup questioningly, but is silenced by her.

"Sorry about this morning, Buttercup." Blossom apologizes. "This cap is special to me," She adds. Buttercup and Bubbles have prodded her before about why the cap means so much to her, but she refuses to say. So Bubbles and Buttercup shrug, deciding to change the subject. 

"We gonna fly home today or walk?" Bubbles asks. Blossom and Buttercup think for a minute and both take off giggling. "Hey, wait for me!" Bubbles calls, speeding after them. The PPG giggle as they race home. Blossom reaches it first and screeches to a halt at the door. The door is shredded and splinters of wood surround it. Blossom races inside to inspect the damage. There's glass everywhere and almost everything is damaged if not ruined. Soon Buttercup and Bubbles enter the destroyed home and gasp. Blossom wordlessly flies down to the old lab. It's in ruins. It had never looked so bad except for when…Blossom shakes her head pushing away the painful memories that flood her.

****

Days after the professor's death…

A somber Bubbles and a somber Buttercup sit in the living room, watching television. They stare blankly at the television with hollow eyes. They stare at the blank screen, not noticing that the TV isn't even on. Both are wearing all black in grieving for the professor. Then they both hear a crash coming from below them. Bubbles and Buttercup slowly float down the hall to the door that led to the lab. They open it and descend down the stairs to witness a disaster. Broken glass is everywhere and there are chemical stains and burn marks on the walls and floor. In the middle of it stands Blossum, who is also wearing black. She holds a beaker, which she promptly throws at the wall, shattering the beaker and causing a small explosion. Blossom doesn't seem to notice it or her sisters.

"It's not fair!" Blossom yells. "Why did you take him away?" Blossom screams at nothing, shattering another beaker. Her appearance is ragged and she turns slightly to find something else to throw. "I hate you! I hate you, professor! I hate you! I hate you!" Blossom screeches, shoving over a huge computer. Tears stream down her face and sobs wrack her body. "I hate you." Blossom says, with a raw throat, pounding on the wall. "I hate you." She whimpers. Then she sinks to the floor and sobs uncontrollably. Bubbles and Buttercup float to Blossom and land beside her. They both embrace her and at first she weakly pushes them away. Then she clings to them and the trio cry together.

****

Present time…

Blossom wakes up, lying down on the floor of the lab. She groggily sits up and brushes tiny shards of glass out of her hair and off of her clothing. She looks around the lab and flashes of the memories plague her mind. She shakes her head and manages to repress them for the moment. A thought strikes Blossom and she rockets out of the lab towards her room at amazing speed.

"No, please! Anything but that! Anything but-" Blossom stops in the doorway. Her room is totally wrecked. Blossom races towards her drawers that are lying on the floor. She runs to one and starts throwing clothes out of it. Bubbles and Buttercup enter the room and check their belongings. Blossom tears through her clothes and tears trickle down her face. "Please, please, PLEASE!" Blossom pleads desperately. Bubbles and Buttercup sit beside her with anguished looks on their faces as well.

"Is it there?" Bubbles asks timidly. Blossom doesn't answer she doesn't need to. Blossom continues to dig and emits a cry of pain. She takes out her finger; it has a small deep cut and it bleeding. Blossom begins to cry and Bubbles follows suit. Blossom digs in, ignoring the glass shards cutting her hands and finally brings out a small pouch. "That's not ours," Bubbles remarks sadly. Blossom opens it and small pieces of some kind of paper litter out. Only one piece is big enough to see anything. Blossum examines it and sobs.

"It's the picture. It's ruined." Blossom whimpers. Then she and her sisters cry and hug each other. The litter of paper is a ruined photograph. The only one of the professor and the girls together that had been left. The girls cry in loss and Blossom forgets about her hands, which have numerous cuts and streams of blood running down them, dripping on the ruins of the photograph.

Narrarator: (sadly) Awwwwww. Our poor girls. The only picture of them with the professor, demolished. Please don't cry girls. Please don't cry. **sniff** I have something in my **sniff** eye, please excuse me. **Sound of nose being blown** Our poor, poor girls. **sniff** They've had it so rough already and now this. That's not right. Whoever trashed their home should be ashamed! The person must really have it in for our girls. Could it be a new enemy? Or someone returned? Who knows? Not me.

****

The next morning…

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup get ready for school just like they always do. However, all are remarkably quiet other than the monotone "I hate mornings." from Buttercup and Blossom and the unenthusiastic "I love mornings." from Bubbles. All lack zeal and are slightly depressed. The house has been fixed up mostly, but there are still a few things ruined. Some that can never be replaced…

None of them speak of the previous day and they eat breakfast in silence. Even Bubbles looks sullen and lacks her usual pep. Her dark blue dress completely matches her mood. Bubbles stares at her grapefruit and plays with eat hardly eating any.

Buttercup is frowning, but not grumpily like she usually does. She eats an extra bowl of cereal and drinks an extra glass of orange juice. Depression has the opposite effect on Buttercup than her sisters. 

Blossom had worn the cap in her sleep last night. While she fixed her hair, she had hugged it to her chest with one arm and fixed the ponytail with the other. Blossom's only comfort object, the ragged dark red hat. Bubbles and Buttercup wonder about her sentiment for the cap, but are too depressed to press the subject at the moment. Blossom just sits at the table and leans on it, staring into space.

"Blossom, you need to eat." Bubbles tells Blossom. Blossom doesn't respond. It appears that she hasn't even heard the statement. "Blossom, you're already really thin. You need to eat." Bubbles adds. Bubbles used to be the most petite, but over the years Blossom had surpassed her. All of the depression had taken its toll on her and whenever she was really depressed she refused to eat, barely slept, hardly talked, cried a lot, and didn't respond to hardly anything. Mostly she just stared into space, like she was now. Blossom has dark circles under eyes, looking as if she smeared her eyeliner under them. "Blossom, you didn't sleep last night, did you?" Bubbles asks. Again, Blossom doesn't respond. However, Bubbles doesn't need her to confirm it. She can tell when Blossom hasn't slept. Blossom usually preferred not sleeping though. When she did sleep she almost always had nightmares about the professor's death. Except, some nights she had peaceful dreams of a red-haired boy comforting her…

****

At lunch…

Blossom sighs and deposits her money in the vending machine. She hears a few ka chunks and booms, then nothing. With a quizzical look, she bends over and inspects the empty area where her soda should be. The redhead frowns and lightly bangs on the machine. Still nothing happens. She narrows her eyes at it and hits it harder. Still nothing happens. Then she hits it hard, not hard enough to break it, but hard enough to damage it a little.

"Give me my damn soda!" Blossom growls through clenched teeth. Suddenly, without even touching it, the machine produces her soda. Blossom looks at it, thinking it's a hallucination. Then she reaches down and grabs it. It's actually there. She picks it up and shrugs indifferently. Then out of the corner of her eye, she sees a flash of red hair. Blossom whips around and for a split second she sees a red headed boy walking away and turning around the corner with his hands in his pockets. Blossom darts after him, but when she turns the corner the hallway is empty.

__

Am I hallucinating? This is way too weird…

****

Where Bubbles and Buttercup are sitting…

"Buttercup, why do you think Blossom ran around that corner like that?" Bubbles asks before taking another bite of her sandwich. Buttercup hesitates to swallow a bite of her lunch.

"I don't know." Buttercup answers. "Who knows why Blossom does any of the weird things she does?" Buttercup inquires sarcastically. Bubbles frowns and continues to eat her lunch. Buttercup glances at her and sighs. "I'm sorry, Bubbles. I'm just a little edgy right now." Bubbles nods and happily finishes her sandwich.

****

During sixth period…

Blossom sits at her desk, tapping her pencil. She glances down at her watch and wonders why she should have to take History. She's a super heroine for crying out loud! Why should she and her sisters have to attend boring classes at a boring school? Blossom looks up and suddenly the same red haired boy from before appears. He floats behind the teacher and mimics her movements with exaggeration. Then he puts bunny ears on her and makes silly faces. Blossom stifles a giggle and he smiles at her. Then he winks and disappears. Blossom frowns, bored again.

****

After school…

Blossom shuts her locker and pulls on her backpack. Walking down the hallway, she tries to make sense of what happened earlier. First she thought she saw a red haired boy at lunch and then again in History. 

__

Was he really a hallucination, or something else? Maybe a ghost? Nah, that's ridiculous. Blossom looks up and sees him again, only now he's leaning against the lockers. He winks at her again and fades away slowly. Blossom runs to him, but when she gets there he's gone. Blossom frowns and walks away sadly. She meets her sisters on the steps in front of the school. 

"Is something wrong, Blossom?" Buttercup asks.

"Yeah, you look depressed." Bubbles tells her. Blossom looks at them and smiles weakly.

"I guess I'm just still a little depressed about the photograph." Blossom lies. Then she takes off into the sky, leaving her sisters behind her. Her mind wanders back to the times she saw the redhead and she doesn't pay attention to where she's flying.

"Bloss, watch out!" a voice yells. Blossom blinks and pulls up just in time to avoid hitting a telephone pole. She stops and just levitates; looking around wildly to see whom the voice belonged too. It sounded slightly familiar. Blossom shakes her head and continues home.

Narrarator: How strange! Who is the redheaded boy who keeps appearing to Blossom? Or is he just an illusion? Maybe we'll find out tomorrow…


	3. The Secret of The Red Cap

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the PPG or any other characters in this fic. I am not making any money from this. (If I were I wouldn't be so poor!) (BTW, although I don't own Blossom, but I do claim the idea for punk Blossom so please don't steal it.)

****

A/N: Thanks guys for reviewing chapter 1! You know who you are, but I'll list you anyway:

Songbirdjen: Where Blossom got the hat is going to be explained soon. But I think a few people have already figured it out. ^_~

Hairy Gregory: Well, Blossom doesn't act like a punk all of the time, just mostly. Not to mention it's hard to act tough when you're upset. And yes, this is a RRB/PPG fic. But that doesn't mean it's going to lose all of the angst and definitely not right away. Remember, the girls did kill them. Surely they'd be at least a little angry. Thanks for telling me what you really think though. I like when the readers are honest and say what they want to say without worrying about what the author will think. ^_~

SailorSoul2: Thank you! Hope you think the rest is just as beautiful. ^_^

Violettegal345: In chapter 3 (By my labeling not FFN's) it explains why Blossom became a punk. Thanks for reviewing!

FiReYhEaVeN: You're about to see whose hat it is.

Freaky Boy: Thanks! I'll get the chapters out as soon as I can. (Although I try to finish the chapter that comes after it first. That way you guys don't end up going a month without the following chapter.)

Green Jacket Girl: Yes, Blossom was being touchy. But you'll see why. She _did_ say the cap was special after all. And Bubbles and Buttercup are going to be in here too. The reason they're not in as much is because it's Blossom's story. It's not totally from her POV, but it sorta is. She's not the narrator, but it is mostly from her POV. She can't know what's happening to Buttercup and Bubbles if she's not there. Thanks for the opinions! I wish I got more of those ^_^

TTTTTT: Thanks for reviewing the prologue! 

****

A/N: Ok, here's the deal. This _is_ a PPG/RRB fic. I put it in the summary. If it's the summary, it's gonna be in the story. BTW, there is a longer summary in my bio. Also, **Anyone who would like to be e-mailed when I update must tell me and leave me his or her e-mail address.** Enjoy the fic! Reviews are very much appreciated! ^_^

****

Love Can Heal A Broken Heart: The Story of Blossum

__

Chapter 2: The Secret of the Red Cap 

Narrator: The city of Townsville! A peaceful city with three brave protectors. What are those protectors up to now? Well, it's midnight. They _should _all be sleeping, but they aren't. At least Blossom isn't…

****

On Blossom's side of the room…

Blossom lies on her side, facing the pink wall. She thinks about how glad she is that she has the side by the wall. It makes it easier to sneak out during the middle of the night and sneak back in during the morning without waking her sisters. At the moment Blossom feels like she needs to get away right now. So she stuffs a pillow under the blanket, making it look like she were still there, and flies out the window.

****

In the morning…

Blossom awakens from her sleep grumpily and drowsily. She stumbles to her closet and grabs a pair of black cargo pants and a pink crop top. Then she fixes her hair and puts on her hat. Simultaneously, her sisters get ready also.

"Blossom," Bubbles asks, "why do you always wear that red cap?" Blossom stops and stares at Bubbles. No one had ever asked her that before. They always asked why she cared about it so much. But never why she wore it. Not that Blossom is unaware why, she knows why. She knows exactly why. Blossom freezes and closes her eyes as she's flooded by memories from long ago, kindergarten to be exact…

****

11 years and a few months before in an arcade…

Blossom straightens her bow before entering the arcade and checks her pocket to make sure that she has remembered her money. It's there so Blossom goes inside. She beams as she imagines playing the new car racing game that's her favorite. Normally Blossom goes with her sisters, but they stayed home this time. _Oh well. I can have just as much fun playing by myself._ Blossom approaches the game and climbs up onto the stool. She almost puts in her quarter when she hears someone walk up next to her.

"Want to race?" a boy asks. Blossom turns around to see a redheaded boy with dark red eyes. His red hair is the same shade as hers and a crimson cap sits backward on his head. He smiles shyly and Blossom smiles back. His red shirt has a thick black stripe across it and just below his black pants are black sneakers.

"Okay." Blossom answers smiling. He grins and hops up onto the stool next to her. "By the way, my name is Blossom. What's your name?" Blossom asks him, extending her hand. 

"I'm Brick." He replies, shaking her hand. "You ready to race?" Brick inquires with a playful glint in his eyes. 

"You ready to lose?" Blossom retorts, her eyes flashing with excitement. _I love competition._ Then they both out in a quarter and choose a car. The screens flash saying "Ready," Blossom concentrates on the race and waits eagerly for the green light. "Set," beside her Brick gets ready also. "Go!" The light turns green and both cars speed off. The tires squeal as they both round the curves at top speed. Blossom glances at Brick and sees that they're both at the exact same spot, they're tied. Blossom pushes the gas pedal to the floor and Brick does the same. _I can't shake him. He's good. I might lose._ Then suddenly Brick runs into the railing causing Blossom to gain the lead. Brick mutters something under his breath and Blossom suspects it's a word that someone their age shouldn't know. Blossom reaches the finish line split seconds before Brick and wins the race. "Yes!" she cries triumphantly. She looks at Brick, who doesn't look mad or upset but just sits there grinning at her. "Want to race again?" Blossom offers.

"Nah." Brick answers, hopping off of the stool.

Blossom frowns inwardly. _Now he doesn't want to be my friend because I beat him. I should have let him win. After all the professor always says that the male ego is very fragile. Stupid, stupid, stupid Blossom!_

"Blossom, do you wanna, um, you wanna go get ice cream with me?" Brick asks hopefully, his eyes suddenly glued to the floor. Blossom smiles again, glad that he still wants to be her friend.

"Sure!" Blossom exclaimed. Brick looks up and beams at her. 

"Great!" Brick says happily. Blossom follows him out of the arcade when he stops and turns back to face her. "Um, Blossom, do you know a place to get ice cream here?" Brick asks. "I'm…uh…new in town and I only know where my house and the arcade are." He explains.

"Oh, ok! Welcome to Townsville!" Blossom tells him cheerily. Then they make their way towards the nearest ice cream parlor.

****

Later that evening…

Brick and Blossum walk side by side on the way to the home of the PPG. The sun has almost set and Blossom's curfew is when the streetlights come on. Blossum smiles as she thinks about the day she's had. First the arcade, then the ice cream parlor, and last the park. They had raced, walked, talked, and sailed toy boats they made from sticks and other things at the park. Now the day was over and they'd have to say goodbye. They reached Blossom's porch and stopped.

"Thanks for the ice cream cone and going to the park with me." Blossom remarks. Brick waves it off.

"No problem. I had fun today, Bloss." Brick replies. "Can I call you Bloss?" he requests. 

"Sure." She answers. "I had fun too." Blossom adds quickly. The sun is about to set and the streetlights are flickering. Blossom notices this and knows that it's time to say good night. "I have to go inside now, but can I meet you at the park tomorrow?" Blossom asks. 

"Yeah, same time?" Brick inquires. Blossom nods and fidgets for a moment.

"Good night, Brick."

"Night, Bloss." He replies. 

__

It's now or never, Blossom. Come on don't be afraid. Suddenly Blossom leans over and kisses him on the cheek before dashing inside. Once inside she goes to her and her sisters' room and flops onto the bed. _Yes, yes, yes! I did it! And I'm meeting him again tomorrow._

****

The day all of the PPG meet all of the RRB…

"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" a boy asks. Blossom freezes. She knows that voice. Blossom looks up, right into the eyes of Brick. He scowls at the girls, but his eyes reflect the same shock as Blossom's eyes. He looks at her in regret, but as a Rowdyruff Boy, he has to fight her. 

__

I'm so sorry for this Bloss. I wish there were another way…

****

After the PPG are defeated, Before they have the rematch with the RRB…

"I need to go get something, I'll be back in a minute, okay?" Blossom lies. Her sisters nod and Blossom flies out the window. Blossom goes to the park and sits on a bench where she and Brick had sat the day before and talked.

"Bloss?" a voice asks timidly from behind her. Blossom looks up and faces a depressed Brick. Blossom frowns and tears threaten to spill down her cheeks. 

"Why were you so mean today?" Blossom demands. Before he can answer she cuts him off, "You and your brothers wrecked Townsville and you endangered civilians. You could have killed people." Blossom accuses. "You could have killed me and my sisters." Blossom pauses. "In fact, you almost did…" Blossom trails off, trying to repress the painful memories. "Why did you have to do it?" Blossom inquires. "Now I have to…I have to destroy you." Blossom adds in a whisper. Brick swallows and sits beside her.

"I know you do." Brick replies, whispering. "I'm so sorry, Bloss. I wish it could have been different." Brick pauses and removes his cap to run his hand through his hair. Replacing the cap he requests, "Before you destroy me, I want to ask for two things. The first being forgiveness." Before Blossom can speak, he interrupts her, "Bloss, I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry. I got caught up in the fighting. I never meant to really hurt you…or your sisters. I just," he pauses, "I let my pride go before my common sense. I lead my brothers and we were supposed to kill you three. We finished, or thought we had, you and I finally realized what I had done. That's when I cam here." Brick explains. 

"Why should I forgive you?" Blossom asks, anger lacing her voice.

"You shouldn't, but I wish you would." Brick answers softly. Brick's eyes are watery and Blossom can tell he's about to cry. 

__

He really is sorry. He looks so sad.

"I forgive you." Blossom says. Brick looks up and smiles at her. "What was you other request?" Blossom asks curiously. Brick coughs and blushes.

"Well…um…" he pauses, "CanIkissyou?" Brick blurts out. Blossom raises an eyebrow. "Can I kiss you?" he asks slowly. Blossom blushes and giggles. Then she nods. Brick smiles and tenderly kisses her. Blossom kisses him back and then they pull apart.

"Brick, even though I don't want to, I still have to…have to…" Blossom chokes and tears spill down her cheeks, "I still have to…"

"I know." Brick interrupts. "I know." He repeats softly. "When you do…take my hat." Brick instructs. "Wear it everyday as a reminder of everything we have." Brick commands. Blossom nods. 

"I promise. I promise I'll wear it always. I'll never forget you Brick." Blossom vows. "Never." They kiss once again and sadly part.

****

At their destruction…

Blossom watches as Bubbles kisses Boomer and Buttercup kisses Butch. Blossom knows that the kiss would not be what destroys Brick, it will be her, but not her kiss. She knows exactly what will destroy him. There is only one thing he is afraid of now and she would have to say the words. Blossom flies up beside him and kisses him on the cheek.

"I hate you, Brick." She whispers softly in his ear. Brick looks at her in anguish before putting on the act of disgust and blowing up. 

__

I'm so sorry, Brick. I don't hate you. I love you. She wipes away a tear and picks up his hat. Then she hides is in her pocket so Bubbles and Buttercup won't see it.

****

In the present…

"Blossom…Blossum…" Bubbles calls. "Blossom!" she yells. Blossom snaps out of her memories, back into the present. 

"What?" she snaps. Blossom is not in the best of moods at the moment.

"I asked you a question and you spaced out." Bubbles explains. "Why do you always wear that hat?" Bubbles repeats. Blossom freezes again, but doesn't relive her memories again.

"Because I like it, that's why! Do I have to have a reason for wearing my cap all the time? I just happen to like it a lot!" Blossom screams. She pants and watches as Bubbles lip trembles and tears begin to well in her eyes. Then Bubbles begins to cry, not her usual whiny wailing cry, but real tears. "I have to go, don't wait up." Blossom mumbles before flying out the window. Then Blossom speeds away from the house. She flies as fast as she can until she reaches the arcade. Blossom enters the arcade, using a secret entrance that stays unlocked. 

Blossom sadly floats to the now vintage video game, where she first met Brick. She lands softly on the stool and a tear slips down her cheek. Her mascara runs down both cheeks as the tears flow. Blossom turns on the stool and puts her head on the machine on top of her folded arms. Tears stream down her face as she tries to muffle her sobs. Her chest heaves with every sob and she slowly sinks down to the floor. She leans against the machine, her vision blurry. 

"Want to race?" a voice asks from behind her. Blossom stops crying and swiftly turns around.

"Brick!" she yells excitedly. But when she wipes her eyes and looks around, there's no one there. "I was hearing things." Blossom says, disappointment evident in her voice. "He's not here." Blossom whispers, sinking into despair once again. She cries, as her heart is broken all over again. Blossom lies on the floor, clutching her knees to her chest and sobbing heavily.

****

The next morning at the girls' house…

"Buttercup, Buttercup!" Bubbles calls, shaking her punching sister awake. Buttercup drowsily awakens and notices Bubbles is standing above her with a worried look on her face. "Blossom still hasn't come back." Bubbles tells her. "I'm worried. She's already skipped one day of school. She wouldn't skip another on purpose. I think something's happened to her." Bubbles continues.

"I think that Blossom's upset about something and just needs time to get over it. She'll probably be back soon." Buttercup reassures her. Bubbles nods, although she doesn't truly agree and finishes getting ready for school.

****

Later in the morning at the arcade…

Blossom woke up, lying on the scratchy carpet of the arcade floor.

__

Why am I at the arcade? Then she sits up and rubs her eyes. The sun shines in her eyes brightly and Blossom blinks, trying to focus. Finally she does and she stands up. Sitting on the video game stool, Blossom remembers all that happened before she fell asleep yesterday. 

"Want to race, Bloss?" a voice asks. 

Narrator: Hmmm. Who's voice could it be? Brick and the Rowdyruff Boys are dead, aren't they? Unless, somehow they've come back. Watch out girls! These boys are tough and I'm assuming unhappy about being killed! 'Til next time!


	4. The Rowdyruff Boys Are Back...Right?

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. I don't own the Powerpuff girls or any of the characters in this fic, so far. 

****

A/N: Hey guys! This chapter has a few bad words in it so it's rated PG-13 for language. Please R&R! Shout outs to the following for reviewing:

Hairy Gregory: Thank you for the comments! It's nice to hear what people think when they are reading my story. It helps me to see if I've said what I was trying to say and that's great! Yeah, it took me a while to figure out how to solve the kissing problem. Then I though about it for a while and came up with a few ideas. At first I was going to have him destroy himself for Blossom, but then I thought, "He's only five. Besides that, that's a little _too_ angsty in my opinion." Then I decided that she'd say she hated him and poof. I think it was better to use the idea I did instead of the other.

The tough puff: Don't worry, I'm continuing this. At points it may be a while between updates because I'm working on another story, but I'm not gonna just drop this. It's too good to do that. I like writing it. Thanks for saying I'm a good author. That makes me happy! ^_^

Kamll and Biyouku the orange camel muse: I'm glad you like it so much! While I don't like to see people cry, I'm glad you did. The reason is because you were able, to an extent, to connect with character and feel her pain. That shows good writing. Well, this part isn't a tear-jerker so that's a break for you (or rather Biyouku who you almost choked to death) ^_~

Violettegal345: You'll get you wish, in a way. They'll eventually be back and they sorta are now. I can't really explain it without spoiling the first part of the chapter.

FiReYhEaVeN: I hope this is soon enough. Sorry to make you wait!

ButterButch: Lol. I don't like to beg either. Yes, it will be Buttercup/Butch. I've read a few stories with them mixed up that were good, but I still prefer them to be with their counterparts.

Ledophole: Thank you. Yes, I like to leave questions unanswered, adding a little suspense. ;) 

TTTTTT: Thanks for the review! 

Adam: I completely agree. It seems kinda unbelievable to me that the boys would come back and have forgiven the PPG totally and have no anger whatsoever. I don't know why it's not often done. I guess some people just don't want to deal with that obstacle and get straight to the romance. Who knows? Not me.

Brian Marcelo: Cute angst. Cool! That's the perfect way to describe it. Yeah, that scene was sad. I almost wanted to cry. L 

****

Love Can Heal A Broken Heart: The Story of Blossom

__

Chapter 3: _The Rowdyruff Boys Are Back…Right?_

Narrator: Where is Blossom? She should have told her sisters where she was going. Wait, is that her there? What is Blossom doing at the arcade?

"Want to race?" Brick's voice asks.

Blossom whips around, trying to figure out where the voice came from. Her pink eyes land on a ghostly apparition of Brick. He leans against the wall and smirks at her.

Brick is definitely taller and stronger looking than she had remembered, but after all he is sixteen now. Or would be if he were alive. He has a very muscular figure and has a dark tan. His eyes are still red, but like PPG he has a normal appearance now. He has fingers, ears, a nose, etc. He has one hoop earring and a heart-melting smile. He's wearing black, baggy cargo pants with black boots and a black muscle tank. Over the tank he's wearing a red, button up, loose, open shirt and his hair is slightly mussed. However, there's one important element missing, his red hat.

"Hey, Bloss." Brick greets her nonchalantly. Blossom blinks and rubs her eyes, but he does not disappear this time. 

"Brick?" Blossom asks with disbelief. "But," she swallows guiltily, "I killed you." Blossom finishes. "How can you be here when you're dead?" Blossom inquires.

"Blossom, I'll tell ya a secret." Brick whispers. "I'm not truly here." He tells her. "In a way, yes. I am here, but not truly. I'm actually in Purgatory thanks to you. My spirit is here briefly to spite you." He explains bitterly. Blossom stares at him in shock. "What? You thought I'd be happy that you destroyed me? Think again, babe! You make me sick." Then Blossom blinks and when she opens her eyes he's gone. 

__

Or was he ever there? Blossom shakes her head. _Am I going insane? I think I am losing my sanity. Either way, I should get to school. I don't want to be in school forever._ Blossom stands up and brushes herself off. Then she takes off into the sky towards the school. _Wait a second, school doesn't start for another hour. I can go home and change and shower._ Then Blossom flew home to do just that.

****

At home…

Blossom puts down the hair dryer and fixes her hair per usual. Shoving on her hat, she runs back into the room her sisters and she share. She runs past both of them and throws open the door of her closet. Then she grabs a pair of black, baggy cargo pants and a plain red tee shirt that just reached her hip huggers. After throwing them on she puts on her socks and boots.

"Blossom, where were you this morning?" Bubbles asks, buckling her light blue glitter belt with a rhinestone buckle. Blossom hesitates, trying to think of a reasonable excuse. She strides into the bathroom and begins putting on her make up. Bubbles follows her and Blossom sees that Bubbles isn't going to give up that easily. "Blossom, you never stay out that late. We were worried." Bubbles adds with a whimper, straightening out the wrinkles in her light blue pleather pants. Blossom looks up at her glittery light blue colored eyes and then at her blue eyes beneath them that were welling up with tears.

"Grow up, Bubbles. I'm always leaving the house without telling you guys where I'm going." She replies harshly. Bubbles bottom lip trembles and she leaves the bathroom quickly, trying to hide her tears. Blossom watches Bubbles through a cracked doorway. Buttercup notices Bubbles' tears and asks what's wrong with her. Bubbles shakes her head and brushes past her to retrieve her white, open-toed heels that match her white tee shirt with laces on the sides. Buttercup's camouflage pants and black tank top are missing her boots, but she doesn't go to fetch them. Instead she walks purposefully towards the bathroom door. Blossom turns back to the mirror and finishes the last touch of her make up. Buttercup walks in and angrily glares at Blossom.

"What did you say or do to Bubbles to make her so upset, Leader Girl?" Buttercup demands. Blossom glances at her sister stonily and zips up her make up bag.

"I didn't do anything and you know it, BC. Bubbles is just acting like a baby like always." Blossom snaps, passing her to re-enter the bedroom. Buttercup stares at her in shock.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you acting-"

"Like a bitch?" Blossom finishes for her.

"I wasn't going to say that, Leader Girl." Buttercup tells her. Blossom raises an eyebrow and bends down to grab her backpack. "I was going to ask why you are acting so insensitive." Buttercup corrects her. "You know that Bubbles gets upset easily and I'm sure that you said something that would even upset someone who isn't easy to make cry."

"Bubbles was being Bubbles. She needs to learn that she can't act like a kid anymore, crying at every little thing." Blossom says, her tone cold and indifferent. Buttercup stares at her in confusion as she leaves the room. 

Blossom walks down the stairs and into the kitchen. She pours herself a glass of orange juice and sits on the counter to drink it. Bubbles sits at the table alone, quietly eating her Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets cereal. Blossom finishes her juice in a flash and decides not to wait for her sisters this morning. 

"I'm going." Blossom mutters to Bubbles before disappearing out the window. 

"Blossom, wait!" Bubbles cries from inside the house, leaning out the window. Blossom ignores her and simply flies faster. "Blossom, stop!" Blossom looks behind her to see Bubbles flying a few feet behind her. 

__

I'm not in the mood to deal with Bubbles this morning. Then with a sudden burst of energy Blossom speeds up by a few hundred mph. _What the?!?!?!?!_ Blossom looked up and saw the world whizzing past her. Everything in her vision is slightly blurry. _I can't see where I'm going!_ Suddenly she speeds up even more. A loud 'boom' causes pain to her ears and she realizes that she just broke the sound barrier. _I can't break the sound barrier! Not even Buttercup can and she's faster than I am!_ Again, she speeds up and Blossom's mind is barraged by fears. _I don't know where I'm going and I'm going way too fast for me to handle!_ Then Blossom hears howling laughter that sounds masculine. 

"Ah, Boomer this is great! Speed 'er up," she hears a deep baritone voice say. Blossom's mind reels in confusion. 

"I likes the way yous thinks Butch! Let's see how much she can take before she explodes or hits something. Either way this'll be a show!" a higher, but still baritone, voice replies, whom she figures must be Boomer. Blossom suppresses a scream as she goes even faster. The two voices laugh harder and Blossom tries her best to navigate as best as she can, which is hard considering everything is a colored blur around her. She tries to stay in the light blue blur and avoid any other colors, reasoning that this way she can avoid hitting things. 

Suddenly Blossom sees a flash of dark red and feels a strong rush of wind beside her. Then she feels herself being pushed to the right and she begins to slow down. She screeches to a halt and blinks, trying to make the world stop spinning. Blossom slowly descents to the ground, but lands roughly and falls to her knees. Huffing and panting, she sits on the grass trying to figure out what had just happened.

"What did yous two idiots thinks yous were doin'?" Brick's voice demands. Nervous laughter is heard and Blossom sits quietly, listening to them.

"We were just 'avin' a lil' fun, Leader Dude." Boomer's voice counters defensively. 

"Yeah, dude, why you trippin'?" Butch's voice asks. "Yous still likes her!" Butch accuses. 

"No I don't! And unless yous is prepared to put your mouth where your money is you had better take that back." Brick's voice threatens. 

"Yous and I both knows that I'm the strongest out of the three o' us! Yous'll see me kissin' Boomer before yous thrash me!" Butch retaliates.

"Aww, dude! That's disgusting!" Boomer cringes. "And yous two stops fightin'! We bros gotta stick together!" Boomer orders. "What is we still doin' here anyway? That pink puff is hearin' all this! Let's go!" Then Blossom hears whispering noises and then nothing. 

__

I guess they're gone. Blossom finally gains clear sight again and rises. She brushes herself off and straightens her cap. Then once again she takes to the school. 

****

At lunch…

Blossom floats outside and lands Indian style under a tree. Usually only seniors are allowed to eat out there, but this year they had given permission for the juniors to do so as well. After all, the seniors usually eat off campus. She drops her backpack beside her and opens her lunch sack. Then she pulls out a crisp red apple and a bottle of spring water.

"Nothing like peace and quiet to enjoy my lunch." Blossom thinks out loud. She takes a bite of her apple and closes her eyes to think. 

__

I guess I have proof now that I'm not going insane. I mean, I know I didn't imagine what happened this morning. I couldn't have. Or could I? Blossom hits the ground in frustration. _I'm so confused! _She sighs in exasperation and opens her eyes again. She takes another bite of her apple and then she looks at it. Suddenly a very pink and very wriggly worm pops out of the middle. Like any other female would, Blossom screams and throws the apple far away from her. Then she hears the same laughter again, but this time it seems further away and Brick's voice has been added to it.

"Leave me alone!" Blossom screams.

"Blossom, who are you shouting at?" Buttercup asks. "You're all alone." Buttercup walks to her and sits in front of her. "Are you all right?" She stares at Blossom with worry. Then she feels her forehead. "You feel hot. What's wrong?" Blossom smacks her hands away.

"Don't touch me. Just leave me alone." Blossom commands sourly. Buttercup gives her a questioning look and refuses to move.

"Blossom," Buttercup says seriously, "I'm not going to leave you alone until I find out what's wrong with you. I think you're sick." 

"I'm fine!" Blossom insists. 

"You're feverish. I'm taking you to the nurse." Buttercup directs. Blossom opens her mouth to reply, but Buttercup cuts her off saying, "No excuses! Not this time. This time you're coming with me whether you like it or not." Then Buttercup grabs her by the arm and prepares to drag her to the nurse's office.

"All right! I'll go willingly! Just let go of my arm." Blossom mutters. Buttercup lets her keep her dignity as they walk down the hall to the nurse. They walk in and Nurse Amy looks up at them and clucks her tongue.

"I had a feeling I'd be seeing you again soon, Blossom." She says, already grabbing the thermometer. "Open wide, dear." Blossom opens her mouth to protest, but before she can say a word the thermometer is shoved in her mouth and she rolls her eyes.

"None of this is-" Blossom begins, the thermometer still in her mouth, "-necessary."

"Keep that mouth closed!" the nurse directs sharply. Blossom sighs and concedes. Normally the nurse is cheery and always keeps a sweet tone, but when a patient is being difficult she toughens up. Buttercup leaves to go to the bathroom promising to be back in a few minutes. 

__

I'm not sick, I'm not feverish, and I'm missing out on my lunch period! Not to mention I hate having my temperature taken. Thermometers make me want to gag. On second thought, it often does. Blossom suppresses a giggle, knowing that it would upset the nurse. 

"All right, Blossom, you can take it out now." Nurse Amy relents. Blossom does so quickly and the nurse takes it from her. "You're a little warm, but it could just be from being outside. Stay in here for a while and I'll check it again in a few minutes." 

__

Geez, first the Rowdyruff Boys were bothering me and now Buttercup is acting like a mother hen. Things can't get any worse. The door creaks open and Blossom looks up to see a guy walk into the nurse's office. 

He's tall and slender, yet slightly muscular. His hair is slightly long and brown with blonde tips. He has tan skin and wears baggy jeans with a navy blue tee shirt that says "Ladies call 555-4123". He carries himself with a hint of arrogance and clearly thinks he's "God's gift to women". He is a junior and the most popular guy in their grade. Most of the girls in the school are dying to date him and definitely the sophomore and freshman girls. In fact, except the seniors, only the PPG have refused to go out with him. 

__

Never mind, it just got worse. Why did he have to show up?

"Roger Jedizon, come in." Nurse Amy beckons to him. He struts into the room and gives her his pass. "What can I do for you?" she asks. 

"I just need some aspirin. I have a headache." Roger tells her. Nurse Amy nods and gets up to retrieve some from the cabinet.

"I'm sorry Roger, we're out of it. But I think the front office has some. I'll get it and be back in a few minutes." Nurse Amy says before exiting the room. Roger turns to Blossom and grins. Blossom groans and leaves her chair, walking to one on the other side of the room.

"Why the cold shoulder, gorgeous?" Roger asks, following her. Blossom glares daggers at him and then smiles coldly.

"You know why." Blossom answers. "By the way, if you take another step towards me I'll flatten you." She adds nonchalantly.

"You wouldn't." Roger replies confidently.

"Really? Are you sure?" Blossom inquires. "Cause you and I both know that if you're wrong you'll _really_," she emphasizes the last word by raising her eyebrows, "regret your choice." Blossom threatens. She gives him a fake smile and then turns to face the wall, trying to ignore his presence. It works for a few minutes, but then Roger sits down on the floor where he is and decides to bug her from that distance.

"Come on, Red, you know you want me." Roger says smugly. Blossom glares at him and suddenly is inches away from his face, holding him off of the ground by the collar.

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave me the freak alone before you get the message?" Blossom growls. Roger swallows in fear and Blossom ca see that he's trying to think of what to say to make her put him down, unharmed.

"Have I told you you're hot when you're angry?" Roger flirts. Blossom roars in anger and throws him through the door of the nurse's office, through the wall of the vice-principals wall, and finally through the wall of the principal's office where he finally lands. The principal leans over and looks through the holes to see an angry Blossom and does the math.

"Blossom, please step into my office." He requests. Blossom groans, but walks through the holes and into his office. "Apologize to Roger." He orders. Blossom looks at him with shock and disgust.

"But he-"

"I don't care what he did, unless it was a crime, you still must apologize." The principal interrupts her. Blossom stares at Roger for a moment and looks back at the principal,.

"Principal Grey, I can't do it. I'm not sorry and I can't pretend to be. I think he deserved what he got and I will not apologize." Blossom states. Principal Grey sighs and motions for Roger to leave.

"Blossom, you are suspended from school for a month for vandalism of school property, violence, and insubordination. Pack your things and leave." Principal Grey announces. Blossom's jaw drops and she glances at him in confusion. "I think I made myself clear, young lady. Go." Blossom blinks in surprise and walks out of the office. Then she goes back to the nurse and picks up her backpack. Shaking her head, she trudges down the hall. She passes Bubbles who stops her.

"Blossom, what's wrong?" she asks, concern lacing her voice.

"I've been suspended." Blossom answers.

"Well that's nothing new. You've been suspended, like, twenty times at least!" Bubbles replies.

"I've been suspended for a month." Blossom explains. Bubbles gasps in shock and her hand flies to her mouth. 

"Can he do that?" 

"I guess so. See ya later." Blossom comments before walking out the door. 

__

Suspended for a whole month? Just for tossing Roger through a few walls? That's ridiculous. I barely touched him. She prepares to take off into the sky when a thought hits her. _Last time I flew, those stupid boys…well…they did something. I don't know how, but as long as I'm on the ground I'm safe._

"Think again, Red!" Brick exclaims, laughing. Then as she's walking she hits something, something invisible, and trips over it. 

"Ugh!" she cries as she collides with the pavement. She props herself up slightly and huffs, brushing stray hairs out of her face. Angrily, she pops up again and straightens herself. "Leave me alone! I'm having a bad enough day as it is!" Blossom shouts. Laughter from the trio of pranksters is heard and Blossom kicks a nearby tree in rage. "Stop it! Just stop! Go bother somebody else!" she yells. Then she zooms away in the sky, trying to escape her persecutors. However, she had no such luck.

"Well, Red, if ya really want to get to your house quickly I can helps ya." Boomer taunts. 

"No! Stop doing that, Boomer! Ya might kill her and we don't want that to happen. I want the honors." Brick interjects. Boomer apparently agrees because Blossom continues on at her own speed.

Narrator: Poor Blossom! First she sees her ex-boyfriend and he says she disgusts him, then she fights with her sisters, then the RRB bug her, then she gets suspended, and now the RRB are out to bother her some more! Poor Blossom! What is she going to do?


	5. Re-Creation

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the PPG or the RRB. I don't own any of the characters in this fic (so far). I don't own Townsville or the narrator blah blah blah…You know the rest.

****

A/N: Reviews in general, questions, suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are very greatly appreciated! Thank you to the following for reviewing:

Brian Marcelo: You'll see why Brick's so angry in a while. Though you might figure it out before I write why. ^_^

FiReYhEaVeN: Well, I'm sure Blossom would have if she'd had the chance. ;)

Hairy Gregory: Thank you! Hmmm, I like your suggestion. I might've used it if I hadn't already had this part planned out. It sounded good. 

Cherry: Thanks. I think this is one of my better writings. 

Green Jacket Girl: I don't know if Bubbles can break the sound barrier. I thought only Boomer could. *shrug* Oh well. Why is who being so irritable? Blossom? Bubbles? Buttercup? You're gonna have to ask me that again and specify. Yeah, I saw the episode where Mojo Jojo dressed up as Lucky Captain Rabbit King and that's when I remembered the cereal. The other RRB are only bugging Blossom because of reasons I will reveal later. ^_~ I think there was only one bad word in it. I had "bitch" in there somewhere.

Kamll and Biyouku: Poor Biyouku! Hope you like this chapter!

TTTTTT: Hehe. I know. Poor Blossom being bullied by the RRB.

Arella Hallo: Lol. So many people have been saying the RRB (and specifically Brick) should get the crap beaten out of them. I didn't expect that. :P And I know that five year olds couldn't be in love, but it was needed for the story. Besides, the PPG(most of them) have always been more mature than other five year olds. Like the fact that Blossom studies conversational Chinese. Likely? Not a chance. Funny? Hell yeah. The love between them was just needed for the plot I have. Thanks for the comments. ^_^

****

A/N 2 **EVERYBODY READ THIS!!!!!**: Ok. A few people are confused about what was up with the RRB in the last chapter. Their bodies were in Purgatory while their spirits came to earth to annoy Blossom. Ok? Ok. Also, _If anyone wants to be on my mailing list then ask and leave me your e-mail._

Current e-mail update list: Kamll and Biyouku, FiReYhEaVeN

****

Love Can Heal A Broken Heart: The Story of Blossom

__

Chapter 4: Re-creation

Narrator: It's a beautiful afternoon in the city of Townsville! Right now Buttercup and Bubbles are on their way home where Blossom is waiting for them. 

Blossom lies on the couch waiting for her sisters. 

__

Will they believe me when I tell them what's happening? Will they believe that the Rowdyruff Boys are somehow here? Do I even believe that they're back? Maybe it's just my imagination. Blossom flips over onto her stomach and stares out the window. _But this morning, when they accelerated my flying, Bubbles must have seen it. Did she? Could she? _She sighs and hears her sisters land inside the house. Blossom rises and meets them in the room. 

"Bubbles told me that you got suspended for a month, Leader Girl." Buttercup says wit concern. 

"She's right. I did." Blossom admits. "But there's something else we need to talk about. It's really important. You see-"

"Blossom, we need to talk about this. You can't keep getting suspended from school. You'll never finish the year." Buttercup interjects. 

"Let's sit down in the living room where there aren't any distractions." Bubbles suggests. Buttercup and Blossom agree and they all make themselves comfortable in the living room. "Blossom, we don't want to scold you, but we're worried for your sake." 

"But-"

"Blossom, please just listen to us." Bubbles pleads.

"We know what triggered your downward spiral. It wasn't easy on any of us you know. We all loved the professor. He was a father to us and when he passed away we all grieved." Buttercup speaks softly. "We all grieved in a different way. Bubbles cried and sought comfort in school. I ignored my grief and trained myself harder. Then I let it out and let it go. And, for about a month you cried and lost sleep and avoided food as much as possible." Buttercup pauses. "But then the almost constant crying stopped and you seemed all right. You had changed. You started leaving the house at night and coming back early in the morning. To this day Bubbles and I don't know where you go and we worry. Then you started being irritable and acting like a punk. You dress like a punk and act like one. You are one. You start fights in school. You even get suspended on a regular basis." Buttercup's voice is beginning to sound irritated. "Leader Girl, we know that you're upset and depressed, but you need to let it out and let it go. You can't hold onto the professor forever. Let him go." Buttercup instructs. Then Buttercup begins pacing the room.

"BC, I'm not worried about that right now. Right now we-"

"Blossom, we _are_ worried about it." Bubbles insists. Blossom growls in frustration.

"Can I get a word in please!" Buttercup and Bubbles are quiet and motion for her to continue. "Thank you. We have bigger problems than that right now. BC, you better sit down for this one." Buttercup and Bubbles look at Blossom questioningly and with a tinge of fear, but Buttercup sits down. "I've seen the Rowdyruff Boys. They're back." Blossom says gravely. Buttercup falls off of the couch and Bubbles stares at Blossom, confused.

"Are you sure?" Buttercup asks.

"Who are the Rowdyruff Boys?" Bubbles asks, very confused. 

"The Rowdyruff Boys were the three little boys that almost defeated us as kindergartners. Out of all of the enemies we faced, they came the closest to ending our careers and possibly lives. The ones we kissed to get rid of." Buttercup explains. Bubbles looks blank for a minute then it sinks in.

"Oh, right." Bubbles remembers. "Oh." She says with worry. "They were tough."

"Leader Girl, this is really important. Are you positive you saw them?" 

"Well, Bubbles saw them too. Or saw proof that they're here." Blossom replies.

"I did?"

"Remember this morning, when I left without you and you chased me but you couldn't catch up?" Blossom inquires.

"Yeah." Bubbles affirms. "How did you go so fast?"

"The Rowdyruff Boys somehow used their powers to give me a super boost. I broke the sound barrier and I almost broke the speed of light. None of us can break the speed of light on her own. And even though I didn't, I was coming close." Blossom explains.

"Are you sure?" 

"I'm sure that I was going that fast." Blossom answers.

"Blossom," Buttercup begins, "you've been under a lot of stress lately, right?" Blossom nods slowly. "Well, you could have imagined it. I mean, people can mistake their imagination with reality if pushed to the limit." She adds. Blossom shakes her head.

"I'm not crazy! I'm not hallucinating either! It can't be possible!" Blossom rants. "I mean, earlier they messed with my flying, then they put a worm in my lunch, and then they tripped me when I was walking home. I heard them!" Buttercup and Bubbles look at each other and communicate silently. 

"Leader Girl, maybe you should lie down and rest." Bubbles suggests. "Buttercup is going to go grocery shopping and I'm going to stay here with you."

"But-"

"No buts! I never thought I'd say this, but Bubbles is right!" Buttercup

"Hey, that was mean, BC!" Bubbles interrupts, offended. Buttercup rolls her eyes and tells them goodbye. Then she flies out the window to go buy groceries. "Now, it's time for you to go upstairs and lie down. Take a nap." Blossom opens her mouth to object, but Bubbles interrupts. "No! You need rest. Lying down for a while won't kill you, so just do it." 

"Fine." Blossom concedes, marching up the stairs to their bedroom.

"I'll make you some tea and then I'll come and sit with you." Bubbles calls after her. Blossom reaches their room and paces the length of it.

__

What am I going to do? They don't believe me. At least the Rowdyruff Boys aren't here in their bodies yet. However, it's a possibility and the girls and I should be ready. From what they've shown, they want to kill us. I can't let that happen. I won't fail them. How would they come back into existence though? Mojo Jojo could recreate them. He's the only person I can think of that would have the brains to do it too. Maybe I should visit Mojo Jojo. He's been out of trouble for a few months now. Perhaps he's just been laying low and waiting until we least expect it to strike. And who better to use than the ones who almost destroyed us? Could he have been the one who broke in? Why would he? Blossom stops and snaps her fingers. _Of course! He would need chemical X and the only place he could get it would be here! _Then Blossom flies out of the room and down the stairs. Slowly floating past Bubbles she goes down into the still wrecked laboratory to search for the chemical X.

"It's not here. Mojo Jojo must have taken it and is planning to re-create the Rowdyruff Boys." Blossom whispers. "He could be doing it right now! I don't have time to get either of the girls I have to try and stop him!" Then Blossom zips out of the lab and out the window. 

****

Outside of Mojo Jojo's lair…

"I need to sneak in unnoticed." Blossom whispers. Then the pink puff flies in an open window and watches the main room from around a corner. She looks at Mojo Jojo, who is standing in front of a big cauldron and laughing maniacally. 

"Now I add the last ingredient and my boys will return to me! Only this time they will not be destroyed by silly kisses because they will have real chemical X instead of a substitute!" Mojo Jojo exclaims between evil laughter. Before Blossom can move, he adds the ingredient and a big explosion follows. Blossom ducks around a corner just in time to avoid being slimed by green goop. Tentatively she peeks around the corner again. Three boys float above the cauldron with confused expressions on their faces. All have black, baggy cargo pants and a black muscle tee with an open, button-up shirt in their respective color. Also, the trio has black and white Adidas and dog tags with their name on it. 

Brick, the boy in red, is in the middle and is now smirking. He looks just like his apparition did when Blossom saw that. Brick has a presence that tells you he's boss. He is the maturest of the trio. 

Boomer, the boy in blue, is to Brick's right and is scratching his head, very confused. Where Brick's outfit is dark red his is navy blue. Boomer is more slender than his brothers and has a watch. Boomer isn't as tan as Brick, who isn't as tan as the boy in green is. His hair brushes the top of his eyes and is parted in the middle. He has a youthful and innocent look.

Butch, the boy in green, is to Brick's left and is frowning. Where his brother's outfits are red or blue his is forest green. Butch is the darkest and has the most muscles. His ears are almost completely covered with silver from all of his earrings. He looks older than both do, even though he's just a split second younger than Brick. Butch glances around the room, looking for a fight.

"Where is we? Is we back?" Brick asks. He inspects his clothing and body, looking as if he's making sure he's all there. At his sides, Butch and Boomer check themselves. 

"I guess." Butch replies.

"How'd we gets back?" Boomer asks. 

"I brought you back." Mojo Jojo answers. "My boys!" he yells with excitement. The three RRB look at Mojo Jojo for a minute and then Brick races towards him and picks him up by the collar. Then he plows him into a nearby steel wall, leaving a Mojo Jojo shaped dent. 

"What's the big idea, Mo-joke?" Brick demands angrily. 

"Why didn't you tell us that they could kill us with some stupid kiss?" Butch asks, floating up beside Brick. Boomer joins them.

"Yeah." he adds. Boomer's brothers look at him with an "And the point of that was…?" expression. Boomer shrugs and the three face Mojo Jojo once again. 

"Look here ya stupid friggin' monkey, if yous don't answer the question we're gonna have to beat the living shit out of you!" Brick threatens, the three RRB glaring at Mojo Jojo. 

"I didn't know that it would destroy you!" Mojo Jojo replies, glancing at the boys' murderous countenances with fear. "I never even expected them to kiss you!" Brick raises an eyebrow, judging him, deciding whether or not to kill him. 

"Ruffs, huddle up!" Brick commands, walking out of hearing distance of Mojo Jojo. The boys whisper to each other and after a few minutes come to an agreement. They approach Mojo Jojo once again and the monkey cowers in fear. "We have decided to let you live on a few conditions." Brick announces. Mojo Jojo sighs in relief. "The number one being that you help us destroy the Powerpuff Girls."

Narrator: Kill the Powerpuff Girls? Kill the Powerpuff Girls?!?!?!?!?! You can't kill the Powerpuff Girls! Blossom, hurry back to your sisters and warn them. The Rowdyruffs have one thing on their mind and its destroying our precious PPG. Go, Blossom, go!


End file.
